boardentfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlin Davvissen
Caitlin arrived in Forsbury at the age of five, the daughter of a powerless nobleman from a foreign country. Her father was trained as a diplomat and was using his skills as a translator for the various cartels and caravans that ran through Forsbury. Her childhood was fine, no sign of distress or greatness. At the age of ten, her mother died. She had been sickly for many years, and most assumed that the move to Forsbury had weakened her and she never regained her strength. Caitlin's father was beside himself with grief. He placed Caitlin in a boarding school, and moved north promptly to climb into a bottle. Caitlin's schooling was finished when she was sixteen, but she was not to see her father again until she was in her late twenties. Alone in a major city in her teens, Caitlin quickly fell in with the wrong crowd. She dated and associated with various burglars and thieves, learning from them what she could. Not convinced that she would spend her life as a common criminal, Caitlin fell in with a group of bounty hunters and mercenaries who began doing odd jobs for some of the merchant cartels in Forsbury. Learning earning and surviving, Caitlin and her partner Almahilec (Al) eventually led a team of trouble shooters that began to get notoriety through out Forsbury and beyond. Caitlin, who had started as a stealthy dagger fighter, was now being revered as the deadliest swordswoman alive, while Al was skilled in the magic of music, able to put enemies to sleep or heal Caitlin as she needed. The team travelled the world, and Caitlin made many important friendships with military leaders. Eventually, her days of travel began to slow. She and Al had discovered a way to hunt the wooly elephants of the northern tundras safely and the Davvissen Cartel was founded on this ivory trade. Al continued to lead the hunts, while Caitlin handled the business end of the cartel. Small in size, but with vast resources, her little cartel grew quickly. Although even she had forgotten her lgno bl e girlg noble girl, this daughter of a linguist had picked up just about every language in every region she had travelled. Coupled with her skills from her charm school days, she was not the barbarian sword swinger the other merchants thought her to be. Caitlin was underestimated frequently, and many rivals attempted to take advantage of the Davvissen Cartel. Caitlin continually handled herself with decorum and wit, avoiding being goaded into a fight by those who hoped to use the laws against her, What they did not know is that Edward had noticed this upstart mecenary come mercahnt, and he was highly entertained by her. Eventually Caitlin had to get involved in a dispute and Edward sent his favorite lawyer to represent her in court. It wasn't long after that the two started dating. Edward and Caitlin were married in a massive festival/celebration. Leaders from across the globe attended the wedding, and Caitlin impressed them all with the wealth and grandeur that "little" Forsbury could muster. For some of these world leaders, this was their very first visit to Forsbury, a place they had considered unimportant. The wedding itself made them realize that this small nation was clearly capable of much more than they had expected. The attendance of military leaders from across the world (friends and former employers of Caitlin's) further acted to impress and even scare these leaders. Category:Character Category:Forsbury